Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to whether the terminals are movable. Further, the mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether a user is directly portable.
Such a terminal may be implemented in a multimedia player having complex functions such as photographing still images or motion pictures, reproducing music or video files, games, reception of broadcasting, and navigations.
In order to support and increase functions of the terminal, it may be considered that a structural part of a software part of the terminal is improved.
Further, in modern times, as the penetration rate of smart phones is increased, techniques of controlling a vehicle information providing terminal or a smart phone have been distributed by wiredly or wirelessly connecting the smart phone of the user to a general vehicle information providing terminal which is provided in the vehicle.
However, in the case of a smart phone which is wiredly connected to a vehicle information providing terminal in the related art, when a user makes a call by receiving a call signal to the smart phone, there are problems in that the user separates the wiredly connected smart phone from the vehicle information providing terminal or needs to further use an apparatus such as a hands-free device, and it is difficult for other people other than a driver to make the call.